Leona
Leona, the Radiant Dawn 'is a playable Champion in League of Legends. Background Imbued with the fire of the sun, Leona is a warrior templar of the Solari who defends Mount Targon with her Zenith Blade and Shield of Daybreak. Her skin shimmers with starfire while her eyes burn with the power of the celestial Aspect within her. Armored in gold and bearing a terrible burden of ancient knowledge, Leona brings enlightenment to some, death to others. Stats 'Attack Potency: At least Star Level, possibly Solar System Level (Comparable to other Targonian Aspects, including Pantheon and Zoe. Made the sun rise an hour before dawn with her power.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to the other Targonian Aspects, including Pantheon.), Massively Faster than Light attack speed with Solar Flare (Calls down a beam of sunlight that arrives in less than a second.) Durability: At least Star Level, possibly Solar System Level Hax: Resistance to Extreme Cold (Climbed to the top of Mount Targon, which is known to be lethal to ordinary men because of its climate.), Extrasensory Perception (Could see her foes' hearts glowing as they pulsate and heard their blood flowing in their veins. Was able to perceive their bodies as covered with "the red fires of battle-lust".), Intangibility Negation (Killed a ghost from the Shadow Isles.), Conceptual Existence (Targonian Aspects are personifications of whatever they represent.) Intelligence: Has been taught since childhood in both combat and the ways of her people, the Rakkor tribe. Upon being granted the power of the Aspect of the Sun, gained ancient knowledge of the entity of whom she became the host.) Stamina: Climbed to the top of Mount Targon without stopping to eat, drink or rest for several days. Mount Targon is known for its extreme cold to the point of freezing dead climbers without letting the corpses decompose. Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Sunlight Manipulation:' Due to being the Aspect of the Sun, Leona can manipulate sunlight for offense and defense. She can call down beams of sunlight from the sky and is capable of pyrokinesis - can fire a solar image of her sword, which sets enemies ablaze on impact. Possesses slight light manipulation and is constantly inflamed by light. Techniques *'Sunlight:' Innate ability. Enemies hit by Leona's abilities mark them with Sunlight for 1.5 seconds. Any damage dealt by allies consumes Sunlight, dealing bonus magic damage. *'Shield of Daybreak:' Leona's next basic attack, which becomes a shield bash, gains 50 bonus range, deals bonus magic damage and stuns the target for 1 second. *'Eclipse:' Leona raises her shield, increasing her Damage Reduction, Armor, and Magic Resistance for 3 seconds. If there are enemies nearby, she releases an AoE blast of fire and increases Eclipse's duration by an additional 3 seconds. *'Zenith Blade:' Leona fires a solar image of her sword from the tip of her blade as a projectile, penetrating enemies and dealing magic damage. If the image hits an enemy champion, they will become immobilized for 0.5 seconds and Leona will dash to their position. When used against a raider leader, it set him ablaze, searing his armor to his flesh as he burned to a crisp. *'Solar Flare:' Ultimate ability. Leona calls down a beam of sunlight, dealing magic damage in an Area of Effect. Enemies struck by it are slowed by 80% for 1.5 seconds, while foes hit by its center are stunned for the same duration. Equipment *'Shield of Daybreak:' Leona's shield. Resists physical and magical damage alike. Emanates bright sunlight from itself. Can be used as a blunt weapon. *'Zenith Blade:' Leona's sword. Can fire a solar image of itself as a projectile. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Caved in a man's skull with a shield bash. Speed/Reactions *Saw a band of charging raiders in slow motion. Durability/Endurance *Survived a blast of magical energy from Diana, though was knocked unconscious. *Survived her climb to the top of Mount Targon. Skill/Intelligence *As a member of the Rakkor tribe, has been taught to fight since she could walk in order to protect the Sun from those who wish to extinguish it. *Fought countless monsters that inhabited Mount Targon, protecting her people. *Fought Atreus, the mortal host of Pantheon before receiving his powers, to a standstill. *Was taken in by the Solari tribe under the belief she was a warrior of prophecy, with the tribe's warrior order Ra-Horak proceeding to train her further. *Rose to command the Ra-Horak. *Climbed to the peak of Mount Targon, receiving the power of the Aspect of the Sun as a reward. *Defended a Rakkor village from attackers, which included Ledros, a spirit from the Shadow Isles. Weaknesses *Single-minded in her task to hunt down Diana. Sources *League of Legends Wiki (Background) Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Massively Hypersonic Category:Star Level Category:Solar System Level Category:League of Legends Category:Riot Games Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Massively Faster than Light